Propriété privée
by Turie-chan
Summary: Gin appartient à Aizen et il ne faut surtout pas chercher à s'attaquer à la propriété d'Aizen. Tôsen aurait dû s'en souvenir avant de céder à sa jalousie. AiGin, AiTô sens unique, contient violence, viol, tentative de meurtre et perso OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit oneshot un peu sombre et violent dont j'ai eu l'idée en discutant avec une amie sur MSN.  
Attention toutefois, il contient une tentative de meurte et une scène de viol. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop.  
Tôsen est parfaitement OOC dans ce oneshot, vous êtes prévenus. ^^

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait qu'en torturer certains persos. ^^"

Bonne lecture.

**PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVÉE.**

Gin reposait sur le lit, son corps nu couvert de sueur. Étendu sur le dos, il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son coeur qui galopait dans sa poitrine. La fatigue se répandait en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se livrait à ce genre d'exercices et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il se serait volontiers endormi, blotti contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son amant, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Sosuke ne permettrait jamais une telle chose. Il ne laissait jamais Gin dormir dans son lit. Il le revoyait toujours dans ses quartiers dès qu'ils en avaient fini de leur petite sauterie. Gin avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il n'était rien d'autre pour le maître de Las Noches qu'une poupée gonflable avec laquelle il pouvait baiser tant qu'il voulait et renvoyer au placard quand il en avait assez. Ce constat avait toujours fait souffrir le jeune homme mais il avait fini par s'en accommoder. Il avait comprit que Aizen ne lui montrerait jamais d'avantage d'attentions qu'un peu de vaseline avant de le pénétrer. Il en avait fait son deuil. Malgré tout ça ne l'empêchait pas de rappliquer dès que son maître le sifflait. Pour tout le monde à Las Noches, il était le chien-chien d'Aizen, sa pute. Rien de plus. Et si personne ne s'attaquait à lui, c'est parce que tout le monde avait comprit qu'il était la propriété exclusive d'Aizen et que le maître des lieux était extrêmement possessif avec ses affaires.

Gin ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son amant bouger. Il regarda silencieusement Aizen se redresser et sortir du lit en passant négligemment un yukata de soie sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y installa avant de commencer à travailler.

- Rhabille toi et vas-t'en, ordonna-t-il sans un regard pour Gin.

- Mais, So-kun, essaya de protester le jeune homme.

- Fais ce que je te dis, coupa Aizen d'une voix menaçante en augmentant son reiatsu.  
Dans son état de fatigue, Gin fut presque assommé par l'assaut. Il se recroquevilla dans le lit pour essayer de se protéger et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Aizen fit taire son reiatsu aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait laissé exploser et laissa quelques minutes à Gin pour se remettre avant de lui ordonner de partir.

Tête basse, Gin quitta le lit et ramassa ses vêtements avant de se rhabiller à gestes mesurés. Son corps était perclus de crampes et de douleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il couchait avec Aizen. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas traînant et sortit.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.  
Aizen ne lui répondit pas, pas plus qu'il leva les yeux vers lui. Gin ferma la porte avec un soupir et se dirigea lentement vers ses propres quartiers, le coeur lourd. Il savait mieux que personne ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un qui se moquait complètement de vos sentiments et ne comptait pas vous aimer en retour. Pour cette raison, il avait toujours fait attention à Rangiku. Bien qu'il ne l'aima pas comme on aimait une femme, elle restait sa meilleure amie... Amie qu'il avait abandonné pour ça. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, suivre Aizen partout où il allait, c'était plus fort que lui. Sosuke était sa drogue et il avait longtemps que Gin avait comprit qu'il serait aussi sa perte.

Les couloirs de Las Noches étaient déserts et silencieux. A cette heure, les arrancars dormaient ou vaquaient à leurs occupations personnelles. Gin avait l'habitude de retourner piteusement chez lui à cette heure là. Il voyait souvent ce couloir complètement désert. Aussi vide et froid que le coeur de son amant. Déprimé par cette pensée, le jeune homme pressa un peu le pas malgré les protestations de son corps endolori. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas qui raisonnaient derrière lui, de plus en proche, pas plus qu'il ne sentit la présence de l'homme dans son dos. La seule chose qu'il sentit ce fut la lame acérée qui plongea à trois reprises dans son dos. Il poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le dallage de marbre. Une marre de sang se forma lentement autour de lui. Gin n'eut que le temps de voir la silhouette vêtue de blanc avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

--

Gin s'éveilla lentement. Son esprit était confus et une douleur aiguë lui labourait le dos. Un bip sonore retentissait sur sa droite. Groggy, il fixa un instant le plafond blanc avant de tourner la tête pour inspecter son environnement. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit. Du matériel médical l'entourait et le bip qu'il entendait provenait d'un appareil qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Confus, il leva une main pour la passer sur son front humide et découvrit qu'une perfusion y était reliée. Accroché à une potence, un flacon de produit médical pendait au dessus de sa tête. Repoussant doucement les draps, il découvrit qu'il portait un yukata blanc et que des bandages lui enserraient le torse. La douleur dans son dos était infernale.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, Ichimaru-sama, fit une voix.  
Gin tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit Szayel s'approcher du lit. Des cernes noires étaient visibles sous ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes. Il était pale et ses yeux semblaient moins brillants que d'habitude. L'espada avait l'air épuisé.

- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Gin, sa voix faible se résumant à un murmure rauque.

- Vous avez été attaqué. Aizen sama vous a retrouvé inconscient dans un couloir, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il vous a amené ici avant de me faire venir pour vous soigner.  
Gin ferma les yeux se souvenant soudain de l'attaque.

- Sosuke m'a amené?

- Oui. Il était furieux, il a retourné tout Las Noches pour retrouver votre agresseur, malheureusement ...  
Gin comprit que celui qui avait tenté de l'assassiner n'avait pas été retrouvé. Il soupira.

- Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant six jours, annonça Szayel. Vous avez un poumon perforé en trois endroit. Vous avez perdu énormément de sang alors n'essayez pas de vous lever. Vous avez besoin de repos pour vous rétablir.  
L'espada s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

- Rendormez vous, maintenant. Je vais prévenir Aizen-sama de votre réveil, il voudra certainement vous interroger plus tard.  
Gin ferma les yeux et entendit Szayel ouvrir la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre agresseur ne viendra pas vous retrouver. Aizen-sama a donné l'ordre que vous soyez placé sous la protection des espada. Ils ne quitteront pas votre porte.  
Gin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'espada était parti, le laissant seul.

A la déception de Gin, Aizen ne se montra pas durant les jours suivants, pas plus pour l'interroger que pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était déçu. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était qu'un pion aisément remplaçable mais il était aussi son amant. Il avait naïvement cru que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus important aux yeux du maître de Las Noches. Il n'avait le droit qu'à la visite des espada chargés de le protéger et de Szayel qui soignait ses blessures du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bien qu'il passa son temps à se reposer, Gin était encore faible. Il passait la majeur partie de ses journées dans son lit, ne se levant que pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Au début il avait eu besoin d'aide pour se déplacer puis il parvint à s'y rendre seul en prenant appui sur la potence de sa perfusion.

--

Stark bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui lui valut un regard irrité de la part de Hallibel. Posté dans le couloir, de chaque coté de la porte des appartements de Gin, ils montaient la garde comme Aizen le leur avait ordonné. Les espada ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi leur maître les obligeait à protéger son amant alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de le laisser mourir et de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Vraiment, Aizen avait de drôles d'idées parfois.

- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Lilineth, assise aux pieds de son maître.  
Aucun des deux espada ne lui accorda d'attention.

- Eh, voilà quelqu'un fit la gamine.  
Des pas retentirent à l'autre bout du couloir. Instinctivement, Stark porta la main à son zanpakutô tandis que Hallibel se contentait de lever la tête.

- Tôsen-sama?  
Les trois arrancar regardèrent l'aveugle se diriger vers eux.

- Aizen sama m'envoie pour prendre le relais, annonça-t-il. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je me charge de Ichimaru.

- Bien Tôsen-sama. Allez viens Lilineth.  
Les deux espada s'en allèrent sans se poser de questions suivis par la gamine. Tôsen s'assura qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les parages avant d'entrer dans la chambre du blessé. Entonnement, il ne ressentit pas son reiatsu dans le lit.

Gin sortit de la salle d'eau en s'appuyant lourdement sur la potence de sa perfusion. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la présence du Noir près de son lit. Il était encore trop faible pour parvenir à ressentir la présence d'un autre réiatsu, même si proche de lui. Il s'approcha doucement de son visiteur.

- Tôsen! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?  
L'aveugle n'avait pas daigné lui rendre visite, lui non plus. Qu'il se montre tout à coup intriguait Gin.

- Je suis venu pour savoir.  
Gin lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Savoir quoi?  
Gin se demandait si Aizen avait si peu d'intérêts pour lui qu'il envoyait Tôsen l'interroger à sa place.

- Ce qu'il te trouve de plus qu'à moi.  
Gin n'eut pas le temps de broncher. Tôsen l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'attira violemment en arrière. Le blessé poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Il saisit le poignet de son agresseur mais ne parvint pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Tôsen le traîna par les cheveux à l'autre bout de la chambre.

- Pourquoi toi? Qu'est ce que tu as et que je n'ai pas?

- Aaahh! Lâche moi, Tôsen, tu me fais mal.  
Mais le Noir ne l'entendait pas.

- Ca fait des année que je le suis, des année que je suis là pour lui, des années que j'attends qu'il me regarde. Mais rien.  
Il projeta violemment Gin contre le mur le plus proche. La perfusion voilà à l'autre bout de la chambre, ne laissant que l'aiguille piquée dans le poignet du blessé. La douleur infernale dans son dos lui coupa le souffle et il fut incapable de se relever.

- Et toi tu arrives d'on ne sait où et tu parviens à me prendre tout ce que je voulais.  
Le Noir se dirigea vers Gin et l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux. Il le releva sans ménagement, sans se soucier des gémissements de douleur du blessé. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et serra les doigts au point de l'empêcher de respirer.

- C'était toi, réalisa soudain Gin. C'est toi qui a essayé de me tuer l'autre jour.  
Sa voix étranglée n'était qu'un murmure inaudible mais Tôsen sembla l'entendre parfaitement.

- Effectivement, tu es véritablement un génie après tout.  
Gin sentit la peur s'emparer de lui et essaya de s'échapper. L'aveugle le plaqua contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur muet. Les deux mains de Gin enserrèrent le poignet du Noir, ses longs doigts cherchant à lui faire lâcher prise. Au bord de la suffocation, il commença à paniquer et chercha un moyen de se dégager, griffant, frappant toutes les parties du corps de son agresseur qu'il pouvait attendre. Mais il n'avait presque plus de force et ses coups n'étaient guère plus que des chatouilles pour son adversaire.

- Tu vas payer ce que tu m'as fait, Ichimaru, gronda le Noir.  
D'un mouvement, il projeta Gin contre le lit et le blessé s'effondra au pied du meuble. Toussant et crachant, il lutta pour reprendre sa respiration et ses efforts firent naître une douleur insupportable dans son poumon lacéré. Il massa sa gorge douloureuse d'une main tout en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, tandis que son autre main serrait son coté douloureux. Tôsen s'avança vers lui. Gin tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur le lit mais ses jambes faibles refusèrent de le porter. A ce moment, le Noir le plaqua contre le matelas d'une main et se pencha sur lui.

- Je me demande ce que Aizen sama te trouve de si attrayant. C'est parce que tu es doué au lit?  
Gin sentit avec horreur l'une des mains de l'aveugle se glisser sous son yukata et remonter le long de sa cuisse. D'un geste brusque, Tôsen remonta le vêtement jusque sur la tête de son propriétaire, exhibant les jambes et les fesses du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'affola Gin.

- Je vérifie ça par moi même.

- Qu ... Quoi ...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il sentit un doigt s'introduire entre ses cuisses et se glisser sous son fundoshi. Son corps se raidit à l'intrusion, il sentit la panique le gagner.

- Non!  
Il essaya de se débattre mais le poids du noir entre ses omoplates l'empêchait de bouger.

- Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il.  
Le Noir ne répondit rien. Il arracha le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, dévoilant ses fesses fermes et rondes. L'index de l'aveugle suivit la courbe parfaite des fesses du blessé et s'introduisit dans l'orifice qui se présentait à lui. Gin serra les dents pour étouffer un cri de douleur et de dégoût.

- Ne me touche pas, grogna-t-il tandis que le noir poursuivait son exploration.  
Il essaya de se débattre mais se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas avec plus de force. Le Noir retira son doigt de son orifice et Gin entendit un bruit de tissus froissé. L'aveugle se déshabillait!

- Lâches-moi, s'écria-t-il, vraiment paniqué à présent.  
Tôsen le frappa dans le dos, à l'endroit de ses blessures, le faisant hurler de douleur. Tandis que la souffrance paralysait sa victime, l'aveugle pénétra Gin sans préparation. Il s'enfonça profondément en lui d'un mouvement violent et brusque. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la gorge du blessé tandis que du sang s'écoulait le long de ses cuisses. L'aveugle donna un premier coup de rein d'une rare brutalité, tandis que des larmes de douleur, de colère, d'impuissance et d'humiliation coulaient sur les joues de Gin. D'un geste, Tôsen plaqua le visage de sa victime contre le matelas de manière à étouffer ses cris et ses sanglots déchirants. Les draps blanc épongèrent ses larmes tandis que l'aveugle continuait à l'assaillir de coups de rein tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Son propre sang servait de lubrifiant mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La douleur était insupportable, Gin avait l'impression que l'autre essayait de le couper en deux. Sa gorge brûlait à force de crier et son nez écrasé contre le matelas l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose: que ça se finisse vite.

--

Sosuke n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose le titillait au point de l'empêcher de travailler. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette impression persistante qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il détestait ça. Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait sous son nez. Il détestait ne pas être maître de la situation. Il était irrité de ne pas savoir ce qui l'inquiétait tant depuis un moment.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et se cala au fond de son siège. Quelque chose l'ennuyait. Il passa une main sur son visage et ses pensées se tournèrent soudain vers son amant. Quel choc ça avait été pour lui de découvrir Gin presque mort dans ce couloir. Il avait cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Il avait eu peur de le perdre. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas été le voir. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir le jeune homme blessé sur un lit d'hôpital. Mais il devait aller le voir. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de n'en jamais rien montrer, il aimait sincèrement Gin. Il savait que son attitude blessait le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les arrancar n'obéiraient pas à un maître qui avait la faiblesse d'aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Gin. C'était son secret et la seule faiblesse dont il était fier.

Essayant de chasser Gin de ses pensées pour le moment, Aizen revint à son travail et s'appliqua à consolider son plan de défense en cas d'attaque de la forteresse par les shinigami. Il eut à peine le temps de travailler plus de cinq minutes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix agacée.  
Stark et Hallibel entrèrent dans le cabinet de leur maître. Aizen fut stupéfait de les voir, ils étaient sensés protéger Gin.

- Que faites vous là, qui s'occupe de Gin?  
Stark se tourna vers Hallibel.

- Tu vois je t'avais bien dis que c'était suspect.  
La blonde se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tôsen-sama nous a dit que vous l'aviez envoyé nous remplacer, Aizen-sama, expliqua Stark.  
Aussitôt, le maître de Las Noches bondit sur ses pieds et fila hors du cabinet, les deux espada sur ses talons.

Ils se ruèrent dans la chambre de Gin. Aizen ouvrit la porte à la volée, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit froid dans le dos. Gin gisait dans une marre de sang au pied de son lit. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses jambes nues étaient couverte de traînées de sang et de sperme encore fraîches. Aizen se précipita vers lui et ôta son haori pour en couvrir le corps tuméfié du jeune homme afin de préserver ce qui restait de son intimité et lui apporter chaleur et réconfort. Il souleva le corps affaiblit et le serra contre son torse.

- Gin? Gin, tu m'entends?  
Le blessé ouvrit lentement les yeux injectée de sang, gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

- C'est toi, So-kun?  
Il n'avait plus de voix après avoir autant crié. Aizen le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Qui t'a attaqué? Tôsen?  
Gin hocha faiblement la tête.

- Il .. Il ...  
Des larme coulèrent sur ses joues, arrachant le coeur d'Aizen.

- Il m'a violé, soupira le jeune homme en frissonnant. Et il m'a battu.  
Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de son amant. Le reiatsu d'Aizen flamboyait de colère. Ce traître allait payer. On ne touchait pas impunément ce qui lui appartenait. Il souleva doucement Gin et l'allongea sur le lit avant de couvrir son corps meurtri avec les draps humides de larmes. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte.

- Stark, reste ici et vieille sur Gin. Si Tôsen se montre, abat le comme un chien.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

- Hallibel, file chercher Szayel et ramène le, qu'il soigne Gin.  
La blonde hocha silencieusement la tête et fila dans le couloir.

Aizen quitta la chambre et chercha un instant le reiatsu de Tôsen. Quand il l'eut repéré, il se lança à sa poursuite. L'aveugle essayait de gagner le désert. Enchaînant les shunpô, Aizen se dirigea vers la position du traître qu'il rattrapa rapidement. Sentant la présence du maître des lieux derrière lui, Tôsen se retourna pour faire face.

- Aizen-sama!  
La peur faisait trembler sa voix.

- Où comptes-tu aller Tôsen? Crois-tu que le désert t'offrira une cachette suffisante pour échapper à ma colère? Où peut-être avais-tu l'intention de gagner Soul Society, essayé de regagner les faveurs des shinigami en te vantant de ton exploit et en leur révélant mes plans?  
Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la mâchoire de l'aveugle arrachant un sourire mauvais à Aizen.

- C'était donc ça. Tu avais l'intention de rejoindre les shinigami. Penses-tu qu'ils vont te laisser vivre après ta trahison?  
Pas de réponse.

- Tu as raison, ricana Aizen. Mais comprends bien ceci, Tôsen, quoi que les shinigami pouvaient te faire subir, ça aurait toujours été moins terrible que ce que moi, je vais te faire.  
La réiatsu d'Aizen flamboya. Tôsen tira son sabre de son fourreau, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son geste, Kyoka Suigetsu lui trancha le bras droit. L'aveugle cria de douleur avant de s'effondrer dans le sable en tenant d'une main son moignon d'où s'échappait un flot de sang.

- Tu as commis une grave erreur, Tôsen. Tu savais pourtant qu'on ne touche pas impunément à ce qui m'appartient.  
Tôsen essaya de se redresser.

- Pourquoi lui, ce maudit fauteur de trouble? Il ne vous a causé que des ennuis alors que moi, j'ai toujours été près de vous, à attendre vos ordres. J'ai toujours été là pour vous.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Aizen.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie, Tôsen?  
L'aveugle ne répondit pas.

- Ca n'excuse en rien tes actions, bien au contraire. Je n'ai rien à faire d'un allié jaloux qui s'attaque à ce qui m'appartient.  
Sur ces mots, Aizen leva à nouveau son sabre et trancha l'autre bras de l'aveugle qui hurla de douleur. Aizen resta un instant au dessus de lui, le regardant se tortiller dans le sable comme un ver de terre.

- Po ... Pourquoi lui?

- Mais c'est évident, Tôsen. Parce que lui, je l'aime.  
Aizen leva une dernière fois son sabre et visa l'entre-jambe du Noir avant de frapper. Jamais les hollow de Hueco Mundo n'avait pu entendre pareil hurlement.

--

Szayel achevait de panser les nouvelles blessures de Gin quand Aizen entra dans la chambre. Il resta debout près du lit, observant attentivement l'espada terminer sa tache avant de ranger ses instruments et de s'écarter du lit. Essuyant son front d'une main, Szayel leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son maître. D'un regard, Aizen interrogea l'arrancar.

- Allez-y doucement avec lui, conseilla Szayel. Il a plusieurs cotes cassées, ainsi que le poignet droit fracturé. Il a des coups et des plaies sur tout le corps et ses anciennes blessures se sont en partie rouvertes. J'ai aussi dû suturer une déchirure au niveau de son ... euh ... Vous voyez ...  
Aizen hocha la tête en silence.

- Il vous faudra attendre que les plaies cicatrisent avant de le prendre à nouveau.  
Aizen n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce commentaire mais il laissa partir l'arrancar sans rien dire, après tout Szayel ne faisait que ce qu'il lui avait ordonné.

Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel Gin semblait dormir. Au pli de son front, Aizen vit bien que son amant souffrait encore à la fois physiquement et moralement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. En attendant, Aizen était décidé à le protéger de tout, même si ça revenait à enfermer Gin dans cette chambre et à l'isoler des autres. Il ne laisserait jamais plus quelqu'un toucher à nouveau à son amant.

Avec un soupir, Aizen retira ses bottes et souleva les drap pour se glisser aux cotés de Gin. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un instant.

- C'est toi, So-kun?

- Oui, c'est moi. Rendors toi, Gin, tu as besoin de repos.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Nan, Si ... Si je me rendors, il va en profiter pour revenir et recommencer. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche à nouveau.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage tuméfié et il se mit à trembler de peur.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de lui, il ne reviendra plus t'attaquer.  
Aizen passa un bras autour du corps fragile de son amant et le serra contre son torse en pensant sadiquement à l'aveugle mutilé qu'il avait abandonné dans le désert à la merci du premier hollow qui le trouverait.

- C'est vrai?

- Je te le jure. Dors maintenant, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil.  
Le coeur de Gin bondit de joie. Il se blottit contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son amant et posa la tête contre son épaule. Il avait fallut cette terrible épreuve pour que Sosuke le laisse enfin dormir contre lui.

Au moment où Gin sombrait dans le sommeil, il sentit Aizen presser les lèvres contre son front.


	2. Chapter 2 Note pour yoruichi

**NOTE POUR YORU-ICHI:**

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réagir ainsi aux commentaires mais je dois avouer que le tien m'a profondément blessé et mis très en colère.

Je n'ai absolument rien contre les personne de couleurs (les Noirs, comme tu le dis si bien, les Beurs, les Jaunes ... ) et ne suis pas raciste. D'ailleurs, mon inscription sur le site remonte à quelque temps, maintenant, mais je suis sûre qu'il est spécifié dans les règles que ce genre de propos étaient interdits sur le site. Si je n'aime pas le personnage de Tôsen, c'est bien à cause de son caractère et de sa logique que je trouve complètement bancale et non à cause de la couleur de sa peau. D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup d'autres persos de Bleach que je n'aime pas et qui sont Blanc, eux.

Je comprends que, si tu apprécies Tôsen, mes fics puissent t'énerver, mais de là à m'accuser de racisme, il y a un monde.

Merci de penser au mal que tu peux faire aux auteurs avant de laisser un commentaire de cette sorte, la prochaine fois.

Cordialement,

Turie-chan.

PS. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses les plus sincères aux lecteurs qui ont cru que la présente note était un autre chapitre de ce petit OS, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir.


End file.
